Back To The Future Wheel Of Fourtune
by ILuvMJF23
Summary: What will happen when the cast and characters of BTTF play a game of Wheel Of Fortune? I know I made crispin glover full of himself and i know that he doesnt act this way. It might be funny.
1. Round 1

BTTF Wheel Of Fortune  
  
Audience: Wheel.Of.Fortune!  
  
Doc is wearing a purple suit and carrying a microphone  
  
Doc: Welcome to Wheel Of Fortune. I'm your host, Doc Brown. And the lady that turns the letters is my wife, Clara.  
  
Clara is wearing a purple suit.  
  
Clara: Thank you, Emmett.  
  
Doc: Our contestants are, Marty McFly.  
  
The camera zooms into the ladies from Lou's Aerobics carrying a sign saying, "We Love Marty" Marty waves to them.  
  
Doc: And.Jennifer Parker, Elizabeth Shue version.  
  
Audience claps.  
  
Jennifer: Um.yeah.  
  
Doc: And my two children-err-our two children, Jules and Verne.  
  
No applause.  
  
Doc: First up, Jules and Verne.  
  
Jennifer: Wait! I thought.it was only.1.2.3 players.  
  
Robert Zemeckis comes in.  
  
Robert Z: Sorry to interrupt, folks. We're replacing Elizabeth Shue with Claudia Wells. She's much better.  
  
He shoves Jennifer Claudia Wells version into the game. Elizabeth Shue gets shoved out.  
  
Jennifer Elizabeth Shue Version: NOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Doc: As I was saying, Jules and Verne are up.  
  
Marty: Wait, doc. Jen was right! There's only 3 players in Wheel Of Fortune.  
  
Doc: They count as one.  
  
Marty: You're the doc, doc.  
  
Doc: Go ahead, kids.  
  
Clara: It's a seven-letter word.  
  
Jules leans over to see how much money he has. He falls on the wheel and Verne spins it. Verne jumps on the spinner.  
  
Clara: BOYS!  
  
Doc: Sorry boys, but you're disqualified. Go back in the time train.  
  
Jules: Aw, shucks, dad.  
  
The boys leave. Crispin Glover walks in. The audience is silent.  
  
Crispin: CLAP FOR CRISPIN GLOVER! I AM SO FAMOUS!  
  
Marty: Jesus, you look just like my dad!  
  
Crispin: No, I am the FAMOUS Crispin Glover! I deserve more money than all of you!  
  
Doc: Ok, Crispin. You all have $0.  
  
Crispin: Impossible! I deserve much more!  
  
Marty: Oh, Crispin. Get outta town.  
  
Clara: Jennifer, begin. It's a seven-letter-word.  
  
Crispin: Why can't I go first? I deserve more money and special treatment. Because I am the famous CRISPIN GLOVER.  
  
Jennifer spins the wheel. It lands on $100.  
  
Jennifer: Oh my goodness. I'll go with P for Parker.  
  
Clara turns the P.  
  
Doc: Great job. $100 for Jennifer. Your turn, Marty.  
  
Marty: Check, doc.  
  
Marty spins the wheel. It lands on Prize.  
  
Doc: Ok, Marty. Get this and you win a prize. But you need a right letter.  
  
Marty: I'll go with.R. R as in Rolls Royce.  
  
Jennifer: You almost got into that accident. Such a shame.  
  
Clara turns the R.  
  
Doc: Congrats! You win a DeLorean time machine. Complete with 100 cases of Plutonium and a guide to time traveling. And Back To The Future on DVD. Also, complete with 50s clothes, yes they're inconspicuous, and 2015 clothes. And Back To The Future soundtrack.  
  
The audience applauds.  
  
Doc: Let's take a look at the screen.  
  
P_ R _ _ _ _  
  
Doc: Your turn, Crispin.  
  
Crispin spins the wheel.  
  
Crispin: You can do it, Crispin. You deserve all the money. Better than Fox makes.  
  
It lands on Bankrupt.  
  
Crispin: OH NO! YOU CHEATER! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!  
  
He yells at the wheel.  
  
Doc: Oh, no. You don't get a thing. Jennifer, you're up.  
  
Jennifer: I'll take a vowel. I'll take A. Clara turns the A.  
  
Doc: Let's look at the screen.  
  
PARA_ _ _  
  
Doc: You now have $90.  
  
Jennifer: YAY.  
  
Marty: That's less than what you had before.  
  
Doc: Ok, Marty. You're turn.  
  
Marty spins the wheel. It lands on $200 dollars.  
  
Marty: Ok, I think I know the answer. Paradox.  
  
Clara turns all the letters.  
  
Doc: Very good, Marty! You get $200 dollars. And your prize. Ok, next. Let's take the scores again.  
  
Crispin: No fair! I, the great Crispin Glover, should win!  
  
Doc: Jennifer, $90. Marty, $200, and Crispin, $0. Tune in next for another round. 


	2. Round 2

Round Two  
  
Clara: This one is a quote. This is said by our very own Marty McFly.  
  
The audience applauses.  
  
Doc: Let's take a look at the letters.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Clara: One four-letter word. One two-letter word. And a five-letter-word. This time we're starting with Marty.  
  
Crispin: What about me? I should go first!  
  
Marty spins the wheel. It lands on $200.  
  
Marty: H as in hover board.  
  
Clara flips the letter.  
  
Clara: So, the third word begins with H.  
  
Doc: Crispin, spin the wheel.  
  
Crispin spins the wheel. It lands on $50.  
  
Crispin: $50! How cheap. I guess I'll be forced to take C for Crispin.  
  
Clara: Ooh, sorry. That letter is not in here.  
  
Crispin: Check again!  
  
Doc: You're up, Jennifer.  
  
Jennifer: I'll take the vowel E.  
  
Doc: Correct! You now have $85. Let's look at the word.  
  
_ h _ _ _ _ he_ _ _  
  
Doc: Thank you, Clara. Next is Marty.  
  
Marty: I'll take vowel I. Clara flips the letters.  
  
Doc: You now have $195. Let's look at the word now.  
  
_hi_ i_ he_ _ _  
  
Doc: Ok, Crispin. You're next.  
  
Crispin spins the wheel.  
  
Crispin: Big money! Big money!  
  
The wheel lands on $50.  
  
Crispin: Ok, I'm going to go with t.  
  
Doc: Great. You get $50.  
  
Crispin: Told you I would win.  
  
Doc: So the first letter starts with T. Go ahead, Jennifer.  
  
Jennifer spins the wheel and it lands on $50  
  
Jennifer: I think I know the answer. This is heavy.  
  
The audience applauds.  
  
Doc: Ok, let's look at the scores.  
  
Doc looks at paper.  
  
Doc: Marty is our winner!  
  
Crispin: No! It can't be! No!  
  
The audience applauds.  
  
Doc: Ok, Marty.  
  
Doc leads Marty to four cards.  
  
Doc: Pick E, A, B, C, or M.  
  
Marty picks up the M card.  
  
Doc: If you win this next round, you win the prize. Stay tuned for the next round. 


	3. Round 3

Round 3  
  
Doc: Ok, Marty has just picked the M card.  
  
Marty: Right, doc.  
  
Doc: Clara, show us the screen.  
  
The screen says: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Doc: All right, Marty. Pick two vowels, four letters, and that's all.  
  
Marty: I'll take M, J, D, L, and.  
  
Crispin: C for Crispin Glover!  
  
Marty: No. L and B for Biff. My vowels.E and A.  
  
Clara flips the letter.  
  
Doc: This is what's left.  
  
DeL _ _ea_  
  
Marty: The answer is.DELOREAN!  
  
The audience applauds.  
  
Clara: CORRECT!  
  
Doc flips the card.  
  
Doc: You are the winner of a 1955 tour!  
  
The audience applauds.  
  
Doc: We hoped you enjoyed Wheel Of Fortune, Back to the Future style! But I'm afraid Vanna White and the other guy better get back! Good bye! 


End file.
